euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian Aesion
Lucian Regis Aesion, also known as the White Seraph Marshal, is the child of legendary wizard Ryner Aesion and his second wife Felicia, making him part of the Aesion clan. He is a sibling to Felrhys, Elena, Elysia, Erienne and Eivana Aesion. Lucian has married the powerful witch Elesis Phenex, and with her he has five children. He serves as one of the highest ranked members of the Betoriv Judiciary Branch. Biography Lucian Aesion is the fifth child of Ryner Aesion, born of Felicia, a few months after his sister Erienne. Like his elder brother Felrhys and elder sisters Eivana and Elysia, Lucian had a knack for learning magic, as well as mastering other talents. He was known to be a gifted child when born. Lucian was raised learning the unique magic of his family since young, due to his tenacious nature to constantly gain knowledge and his innately high circuit count and quality, which were the markers of a strong magus. Lucian, being an intelligent child, didn't just learn Aesion electrokinesis with great depth, he even learned other magical forms such as Vitakinesis and Shadow Magic, although he proves less proficient than his brother of father due to his young age. Lucian, like all his siblings who preceded him, attended a top ranked Mage Academy. He was was part of both the Fencing club and the Library Club, which was strange for someone like him. Due to his high intelligence and motivation, similar to his elder sister Eivana, Lucian constantly places within the top three of his batch, and sometimes attains a much deserved place as a top student. He is known to be poor at group projects if he doesn't like his team members, no matter how competent the group is. Lucian already has a Certified Mage certification, and is attempting to equal his sister Elysia's feat in attaining his Master Mage certification by an age of 20. As of the events in ToF, Lucian has attained his certifications as he intended, at 20 years old, qualifying him for many more jobs. Personality and Appearance By nature, Lucian Aesion is very competitive and strives to do his best in all his endeavors. He has high levels of perseverance, and he is known to never give up no matter how lost the cause seems. Lucian is known to also have a strong desire to serve his nation, although not to the extent of being patriotic and nationalist, as he sees it as a medium where he can serve society well. He is a believer in hard facts as well as statistics, making it hard to convince him via the use of emotion. Lucian is known to dislike whiny people and those who procrastinate. Being intelligent and well read, Lucian might come across as an elitist at times, especially when he decides to show off his considerable knowledge, although this is a rare episode. This is more due to how much he knows, rather than self pride, for Lucian Aesion rarely brags about his abilities, but rather prefers to show them as a form of "fact". In contrast to this, Lucian Aesion is quite kind to people that he considers friends, and doesn't actually discriminate people based on their background or social class. He also doesn't consider helping others as a chore. Lucian Aesion lacks the easy charisma of his elder brother Felrhys, and thus has problems in making friends, even with his considerable talent and general good looks, although he has no issues in retaining them once they become his friend. While he is not socially awkward, his competitive nature, sometimes overbearing sense of power and the sheer difference in standing he shows to his peers sometimes makes him seem unapproachable. This is made even harder by his generally even tempered, unemotional self, which makes him seem very "flat" in temperament and uninteresting. Appearance wise, Lucian is known to keep his hair in a long fringe, perhaps the only thing he defies the school rules in. He has silvery white hair like his mother Felicia, but inherited his father's sky blue eyes. Lucian is blessed with the good looks of both his parents, having smooth, symmetrical and slightly effeminate features of high beauty, as well as a well proportioned body. If it was not for his unbearable personality, it would be likely that his popularity would be different. Powers and Abilities Lucian, like any other Aesion, is learned in the art of Aesion Electrokinesis, thus he can control the movements of electrons, and via this control the generation of electric and magnetic fields. Thus, Lucian has a sort of electromagnetic manipulation power, and is able to use all sorts of skills from the rapid fire basic attack Arc Lightning to the immensely destructive Synchrotron Cannon. He's adept with using magnetism and is quite flexible at using his magic. Lucian can use elven language for incantation, thus he can complete them faster than another humans. Lucian is known to practice the art of Vitakinesis, and he is able to perform the "Death Grip" ability to tear opponent's life force out with his right hand. This grants Lucian a high speed healing ability as a bonus, and renders him biologically immortal, for he has more than four Vitakinetic Channels in his body. Lucian also knows enough Shadow Magic to teleport, ward and shroud himself in shadows to become near invisible. He can even produce a doppelganger, but he cannot make multiple. Lucian doesn't use the offensive aspects of Shadow Magic like his brother Felrhys but he is as capable in the usage of the utility and defensive aspects. Like his mother Felicia and sister Elysia, Lucian has a good knowledge of telekinesis and is able to pull, lift and blast people even if they are not able to be magnetized. Lucian focuses on using telekinesis for movement and attack augmentation, rather than direct attack, but he is still capable enough in Kinetic Magic to use it as his sole offensive power if he doesn't want to reveal anything. Lucian is a talented swordsman, like all the siblings before him, and trained in the art of the sword, which he used to great effect to become a Fencing Champion. Lucian also knows how to reinforce his body with magic for improved physical performance and parameters. Lucian knows some soul manipulations, preventing his own soul from being manipulated by others, although that is his limit with soul magic. As a descendant of the Seraphs, Lucian actually has an improved physiology like them due to being a "full blooded Seraph" and this could be the reason for his extremely high magical affinity. Like the Seraphs of the old, it is known Lucian can summon white wings, and combined with reinforcement use them as weapons. He is also known to be capable of transonic flight with no special armor. Equipment Lucian is given a spirit sword, the weapon being named Longinus, the Falling Star of Salvation. The sword is a golden and silver weapon. It passively has seems to be able to cut through most defences and is known to be able to release crescents of hardlight. The sword has other abilities as well. The sword contains a male spirit. Longinus is known to be a copy based on Mistletienn, Blessed Demon Sword of Progress. Longinus has the following techniques: * Longinus: Effacing Crescent - with a single slash, Longinus releases a crescent of Hardlight which can slash through 77 targets before dissipating from lack of coherence. Anything killed by this wave is vaporized. * Longinus: Destroying Spear - cladding the wielder in light as they take on a stance with the sword held beside the face, Longinus propels them forward on a pair of hardlight wings, slicing through everything without stopping. Enemies killed by this vaporize. * Longinus: Divine Javelin - Longinus floats above the hand of the wielder, cladding itself in light till it is a shining white energy lance. The wielder moves their hands forward to launch the attack, which proceeds to strike the target point and explode very violently. Longinus returns to its wielder after this. * Longinus: Deciding Lance - Longinus' blade is coated with light, and the next slash which hits the opponent causes spears of light to burst out from within the opponent, causing instant and complete destruction of the body. * Longinus, Falling Star of Salvation - Longinus' wielder cuts their hand on the blade to awaken the power in the sword. It extends to the skies, and when swung down completely the energy explodes skyward violently, causing immense damage and destruction along its path. Other than that Lucian normally wears white or grey robes and clothes, which comprise his daily wear. If he has to participate in higher risk activities, Lucian can summon a set of silvery armor to protect his body. Trivia * Lucian is based somewhat on Hiiragi Shinya in terms of looks alone. * As the Seraph Blood is passed down completely from any parent to child, Lucian is in fact a full blooded Seraph. * Lucian doesn't seem to be afflicted with constant sickness like his elder sister Elysia. The reason for this is unknown, but it could be due to genetic compatibility or problems in Elysia. * Lucian's name is somewhat echoing the concept of "Royal of Light" * Lucian's sword Longinus is named after the Roman soldier who pierced the side of God with his spear, in homage to its incredibly destructive ability in dealing with enemies. * Lucian overall has a lot of angelic references regarding him, and has an angel motif. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tides of Fate